


slow dancing in the dark

by prfctionist



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing, just being idiots, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prfctionist/pseuds/prfctionist
Summary: dan and phil slow dance in the middle of the night because they can.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	slow dancing in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so be nice   
> based off a tweet i saw  
> light tw for alcohol use/being tipsy

Phil had been staring at Dan for the past ten minutes. Dan was on the balcony, clumsily dancing (more like stepping out of rhythm) to a slow song. He almost looked like an angel in the moonlight. It was past 3 A.M., but they decided to stay up and have a bit of fun. They played board games, watched movies, and had some drinks. They even prank called some of their friends. 

"Stop staring at me and come dance," Dan finally spoke.  
"You know I can't dance." Phil responded.  
"Neither can I," Dan replied. "Come onnnnn Philly..." he said in his whiny voice. Phil couldn't resist smiling slightly.  
"Okay," he said. "But don't expect a Shakira / Beyonce choreography."  
Dan giggled and walked up to Phil. He grabbed him by the hand and brought him out onto the balcony. Dan put his arms around Phil's waist and put his head on his chest. Phil sighed and said, "This is a sad song."  
"No, it isn't." Dan answered. "We can make it happy."  
"How?" Phil asked.  
"Let's do happy dances."  
"Happy dances?"  
"Whatever, loser. Follow after me."

They did some awkward shuffling and laughed before they could get themselves together. They synced up their movements so that they were in a routine. Then, Phil lost his concentration and stepped on Dan's foot. "Phiiiillllll," he said dramatically. "You hurt my foot."  
"Oh, you're fine, you big baby." Phil said faking sympathy.  
"I need immediate medical attention."  
"Maybe for your brain."  
"Shut up."  
"No, you."  
They stared at each other for a moment. The scene was beautiful. The whole city appeared dark, except for one sliver of moonlight, one beam projected on them like a spotlight. It felt like they were alone in their own little world. They saw stars in each other's eyes and the beating of their hearts aligned. Both of them leaned in at the same time for a delicate kiss. This wasn't their first kiss, but it felt brand new. It was just them and them alone. They pulled away and chuckled quietly.   
"This doesn't get old," Dan said.  
"What doesn't get old?" Phil questioned.  
"You. Well, maybe not you. You're pretty old."  
"I'm leaving." Phil jokes and starts stepping away before Dan pulls him back.  
"No, I'm serious. I never thought I could have anything this special with anyone. And now I do." Dan said sincerely.  
Phil gives a warm smile before saying, "Look at you getting all sappy."  
"I blame it on the alcohol."  
"We should get back to bed."  
"Five more minutes."  
"Dan."  
"Pleaaaaaase?" Dan whined again.  
Phil rolled his eyes and answered, "You exhaust me."  
"You love me."  
"I do."

They 'dance' for what feels like hours. They continue to step on each other's feet and laugh at how bad the other is at dancing. "Spin me," Dan requests.  
"Do you have a death wish?"  
"Just do it, stupid."  
Phil grabs Dan's hand and twirls him before attempting to dip him. This attempt failed because Dan wasn't expecting it and slipped on the floor. "Phil, you idiot!" He yelled. Phil's concern quickly turned to amusement.   
"Oh, this is funny to you?" Dan inquired.  
"Yes, very much."  
"You asked for it."  
Dan snatched Phil's hand and dragged him to the floor with him. Phil yelped and fell on his stomach. "That hurt!" He exclaimed.  
"Oh, boo hoo." Dan replied.

Phil rolled on his back and turned his head to face Dan. He was lost in his eyes for what was probably too long until Dan said, "We suck at dancing."  
"Indeed." Phil thinks for a moment and follows up with, "We should do this again."  
"Dance horribly on our balcony while tipsy and injuring ourselves several times in the process?"  
"Maybe we should get dancing lessons. That'll be fun."  
"So you can step on my feet more? No thanks."  
"I blame it on the alcohol."  
"You're a bumbling moron sober, too."  
Phil fake gasped and retorted, "Well, maybe I'll just find a new dance partner."  
"You'll never find anyone like me."  
"I know."  
They get up and hold hands all the way to bed. They get under the duvet, cold from being outside for so long. Dan lays on his side with Phil behind him, spooning him. Phil absentmindedly plays with Dan's curls eventually drops his hand near Dan's. They fall asleep with their hands interlocked and the radio still on, "Slow Dancing in the Dark" playing on repeat.


End file.
